Lloro Por Ti
by Ninor-san
Summary: Chapitre 13. ¿Quien eres tú?...soy quien muere por recuperar tu sonrisa. C!SxC!Sy


_**Lloro por ti.**_

_**/Recomendada para escuchar en la lectura: Lloro por ti- Enrique Iglesias**_ /

Quizá había recuperado una pluma, de la manera que la bruja hubiese querido, con ayuda de Mokona.

Tal vez estuviese agotado de buscar y sus músculos no desearan responderle.

Pero una minúscula partícula en su interior desgarraba el ánimo construido por obligación.

Por un amor no correspondido.

Al verla no distinguió entre la amargura y la calidez, asentadas en sí como veneno…dañino y dulce a la vez.

"_Cuando duerma…"_

Aquella que veló sus sueños y sus esperanzas.

"L_a primera persona que quiero ver…"_

Aquella que le mostró el mundo hermoso y lleno su existir de sonrisas.

"_Es Syaoran"_

Apretó la pequeña suave mano con la propia, sin dañarla pero dañándose él…

Los recuerdos doliendo en las miserias de sobrevivir.

Porque ya no vivía, sin Sakura esa no era vida.

Porque no iba a recordarle…

Dos estrellas esmeralda se abrieron con dificultad hacia él, dos perlas de valor insospechado que recobraban conciencia haciéndolo un poco dichoso.

-¡Sakura!

Su exclamación tan devota y colmada de emoción fue interrumpida por el vacío en el rostro de su princesa.

Vacío y confusión.

Miedo, perdición, frío…

Cosas que nunca presenció en los ojos plenos.

-¿Quién…eres tú?

Una espada invisible atravesó su piedad su corazón con esas tres palabras predichas por su razón, esos términos le hicieron saber que el dolor físico no es necesariamente el peor.

Moría sin nadie que lo salvase.

Moría por su bien.

Soltó su mano extrañándola, abrió al fina boca para fingir…y pudo fingir, el alma destruida y yerta, vagando entre memorias perdidas en sombras…fingió con una falsa sonrisa quebrada.

-Soy Syaoran y tú eres Sakura-hime.- explicó gentilmente.- por favor escúcheme con atención. Usted es la princesa de otro mundo.

-¿Otro mundo?-preguntó su idolatrada débilmente, procesando la información.

-Ahora ha perdido sus memorias y para recuperarlas debemos ir a otro mundo.

-¿Yo sola?-inquirió un poco asustada, se sentía tan aturdida.

-No, yo también. Fuimos conocidos amigos de infancia.

-¿Somos conocidos?

De verdad quiso y rezó porque de algún modo pudiese arrancarse el corazón de un tiro.

Quiso más tras la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Entonces no nos hemos visto después?

Por un instante su mirar se trastornó de agonía.

-Si.-simuló sonriendo ¿Es que una sonrisa puede tener tan amargo sabor?

-Gusto en conocerla princesa Sakura, yo soy Fye D. Flowright.- intervino el mago poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, como diciendo _no sigas haciéndote esto_.- Y este es Kurogane. Y esta linda cosita peluda es...

-Mokona Modoki pero tú puedes llamarme Mokona.

Mientras duró la cháchara, el guerrero a servicio de Tomoyo-hime observó al chico partir con paso de herido. Llovía, llovía cátaros y las gotas calcinaban menos que el calvario de saberse olvidado…ignorado…por quien más se dejaría matar sin un quejido.

¡Estaba bien! ¿No? Por ello Sakura estaría bien.

¿Y qué de él…?

¿Quién velaría por él? ¿Quién tomaría su mano con ternura? ¿Lucharía por arrancarle una sonrisa? ¿Quién querría envolver su alma de ternura como ella lo había hecho?

¿Quién lo salvaría de la soledad envolvente?

Un nuevo elemento líquido se deslizó insolente por sus mejillas, y sollozó en silencio. Si, eran lágrimas…lloraba cual lobo solitario pues se sabía solo. Lloraba aunque se creyó lo suficiente para resistir sin quebrarse.

Estaba llorando…

Y estaba detestándose también.

De no ser por su misión habría acabado en el abismo desde el principio.

Lloraba.

-Creo que él quería llorar.- sospesó Fye compadeciéndose de él, clavando su mirada en la figura delgada y yerta en al tormenta.- Sakura es la persona más importante para Syaoran. Especialmente cuando ella le preguntó "¿Quién eres tú?" Creo que deseaba llorar.- Sal y líquido marcándose en suelo frío debajo del joven.- Debe estar llorando justo ahora.

-Nadie que no llore puede ser fuerte. No importa que suceda.- comentó Kurogane sin emoción alguna.- después de llorar puede enfrentarse mejor el problema.

-Si…pero…_llorar cuando lo necesitas es otra forma de mostrar fuerza._

Aquel que lo había protegido al llegar a ese mundo le envolvió mintiendo con respecto a su situación.

-Cuando dormía ¿Quién tomaba mi mano?

Sakura…todo era por Sakura...todo.

-Esa mano…se sentía tan cálida.

Aunque no supo nunca que su existencia estaba guiada a causar a la princesa su perdición.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**¿Muy fresa? ¿Muy larga? ¿Da lata leerla toda?**_

_**Siempre he querido llorar por esta escena (spoiler manga 13. The Reason for Tears) sabiendo lo horrible que debió sentirse Syaoran. Y ya que mis últimas historias son del sufrimiento de Sakura quise hacer de esta situación.**_

_**Escuchen la canción. De verdad escúchenla porque sin ella este fic no hubiese sido escrito.**_

_**Dejen comentarios, malos o buenos pero dejenlos**_


End file.
